Percy Jackson and the Hidden Truth
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: "Two go to find, One who shocks us all, A girl wrapped in Mystery, The tower of secrets begin to fall. Aphrodite's daughter, a virgin still, Makes way to camp to fulfill her destiny, But if Cronos rises, with her blood, Olympus will fall, and no one will rest any. Brother and sister, together will stand, The ocean of love, sunset or sunrise, The fate of the world is in her hands...


**Percy Jackson and the Hidden Truth (** Originally going to be Hidden Secret, but Hidden Truth sounds better

A/N: Please don't blame me for starting a new story. :) I actually put this off for months. And I'm writing a story requested of me too...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series. That belongs to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

Percy and Annabeth walked into the Big House, looking at each other in confusion. Percy shrugged, and they looked around for Chiron. "Chiron?" Percy asked. "You called for us?"

Chiron stuck his head out of his office. "Oh, good. You're here." He walked out, his horse-half moving fluidly between tables and chairs. "I have a Quest for the two of you. There is a young girl being attacked by the monsters of our world. But first, you must hear the prophesy for this quest. Go now to the attic, and know what you must do."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "I'll go. You get more answers." He smiled. Annabeth was good at getting answers from Chiron. When she nodded, Percy turned to go to the attic. He climbed into the attic, and walked over to the Spirit of Delphi. "I need to hear the prophesy for the quest to save a girl from monsters?" he asked nervously.

The Spirit of Delhi glowed and straightened.

 ** _"Two go to find,_**

 ** _One who shocks us all,_**

 ** _A girl wrapped in Mystery,_**

 ** _The tower of secrets begin to fall._**

 ** _Aphrodite's daughter, a virgin still,_**

 ** _Makes way to camp to fulfill her destiny,_**

 ** _But if Cronos rises, with her blood,_**

 ** _Olympus will fall, and no one will rest any._**

 ** _Brother and sister, together will stand,_**

 ** _The ocean of love, sunset or sunrise,_**

 ** _The fate of the world is in her hands,_**

 ** _But, alas, you might get a surprise."_**

Percy stared at the Spirit of Delphi in shock. He thought over the prophesy, memorizing it, and said, "Thanks." Then he walked back downstairs. When he told Chiron and Annabeth what the prophesy said, he saw the thoughtful look on Chiron's face.

"Hmm," said Chiron. He looked at the two teens. "I'll continue to think on this. In the meantime, I want you two to go and find the girl. Just you two." He watched as Percy and Annabeth nodded and ran to pack. Chiron was worried about what the prophesy said. 'Brother and sister, together will stand, the ocean of love, sunset or sunrise, the fate of the world is in her hands, but, alas, you might get a surprise.' What did that mean? And the line 'The tower of secrets begin to fall'... What secrets?

Annabeth met up with Percy at the entrance to camp. "Let's go," she said. They got to a safe part of the woods, and Annabeth led the way on their journey. "So, what do you think Aphrodite's daughter will be like?"

"I don't know," Percy replied. "There are many different possibilities."

She sighed. "Don't give me that passive response. Tell me the truth."

Percy sighed. He couldn't believe the jealousy he could hear in her voice. "The truth is that I don't know, Annabeth! There is no way for me to know without having met her."

Annabeth nodded. "Fine." The two slowly made their way down from New York to Tennessee and over to Mississippi, before entering Louisiana. Annabeth grumbled under her breath. "Not a single sign of her or any monsters at all!"

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Percy asked.

"Not necessarily," she replied. "They could be closer to where she is, and maybe even attacking her. Listen, we can be in Texas tomorrow, if we continue at this pace. Hopefully, we find her before that, but if not, then maybe we'll get lucky in Texas."

Percy checked the stores of a small town in Texas. It was oddly quiet, at first. Then he heard sounds of a struggle and he took off towards the sounds. He turned a corner just in time to see a brown-haired girl hit a fury in the face with a long metal pole, before getting knocked back by another fury. He rushed forward, un-capping his pen which turned into Riptide. He stood over the girl, and pointed his sword at the three furies. "Back off!"

The girl looked up at the boy standing in front of her. Where did he come from? She watched as he cut through the women(?) and they turned to dust. As he capped his sword, turning it into a pen, she stood up. "Thank you for saving me, but who are you?"

"My name's Percy Jackson. I am here to get you to safety. We'll explain on the way." He tried smiling at her, but his attention was on the surrounding area.

"We?" The girl raised an eyebrow, but followed him anyway.

"Yes. My girlfriend and I came on this mission to find you." He kept watch for other Immortals while leading her back to where he was supposed to meet Annabeth. "Chiron sent us on a mission to find the girl that was getting attacked by monsters. I went to hear the prophesy, and here we are."

The girl stopped. "A prophesy?!"

He grabbed her arm gently, continuing their walk. "Yes. It goes as follows: "Two go to find, One who shocks us all, A girl wrapped in Mystery, The tower of secrets begin to fall. Aphrodite's daughter, a virgin still, Makes way to camp to fulfill her destiny, But if Cronos rises, with her blood, Olympus will fall, and no one will rest any. Brother and sister, together will stand, The ocean of love, sunset or sunrise, The fate of the world is in her hands, But, alas, you might get a surprise."

"What does that even mean? Aphrodite's daughter?! What?" The girl sighed. "I knew I had to make my way to New York, but I didn't know why. And then those things attacked, and I saw them turn to dust. Just what is going on, Percy Jackson?"

Percy shuddered. "You almost sounded like my mother just then. Ok, so here's the story: Those three women were furies from Greek Mythology. The Greek Gods and Goddesses actually exist. They sometimes have children with humans, who are then called Demigods. I am a Demigod. My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, one of the Big Three."

"The Big Three? As in Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? The three brothers?"

"Yes," said a voice from around the corner. A girl with blond hair and grey eyes stepped into view. "Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Oh! Please forgive my rude manners." Percy turned to the brunet beside him. "I forgot to ask you your name. I was more interested in telling you what was going on, like you asked."

She giggled. "My name is Evelyn. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Annabeth frowned. "No last name?"

Evelyn replied, "I don't know my last name. I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth shared a look with Percy, before turning back to Evelyn. "Let's head back to Camp. I'll tell you about your mother on the way." She led the way, talking about the Goddess of Love and Beauty. "Aphrodite was born from sea foam, fully grown and more beautiful than ever seen before. Her symbols are: the dolphin, the rose, the scallop shell, myrtle, the dove, the sparrow, the girdle, the mirror, and the swan. She had many lovers, and will probably continue to have lovers even though she's married to Hephaestus. Her lovers include: Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus, Adonis, and Anchises." She smiled at the looks of shock. "My mom tells me things like this sometimes."

"Who's your mom?" Evelyn asked, curious.

Annabeth's smile grew. "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

* * *

Reference:

www . greekmythology Olympians / Aphrodite / aphrodite . html

(take out the spaces)


End file.
